Love? Yeah, Right
by Kiera Black
Summary: Rachel Weiss is a girl that all boys in her school lust after. But she doesn't date. One night stands? Maybe. What happens when the biggest player in the school tries to get with her? Will she let him? Warning : Lemons. Paul/OC


**DC: I do not own Twilight. **

**Okay guys. Lemons. So be careful. Other than that, please read and review. **

* * *

Well, History sucks. Class had just started but still. Mr. Gunther just keeps yapping on and on. Sheesh. But who cares, Just another year and I'm done. I, Rachel Weiss will be done with this hell hole. Thank god for that.

"Mr. Gunther, sorry I'm late. I had a prior engagement." said a voice. I looked up. There he was, Paul Walker. His hair standing up in odd places, His shirt fitting in just the right places. Damn, he was hot. I would love to be with him. I slept around a little. Very very little. But not with him. He was this full on man whore.

"Ah Mr. Walker Nice of you to join us." Said Mr. Gunther. "Take the seat behind Ms. Weiss."

He rubbed his hair and walked up to the seat behind me. Mr. Gunther started his lecture once again. I decided to play with Paul a little. My long light brown hair was tied in a bun, so I let it down, making sure it fell on Paul's table. Then bent down to pick up something, my shirt riding up a little. Little things like that through out class. I'm certain he noticed, because I saw that he was looking at me when I turned for a second. Then the bell for the end of the period rang. I got up, Grabbed my books and started walking, waving my hips a little. Thank god for my pear shaped figure.

I walked up to my locker putting my books in, when Quil came up to me. "Hey, there beautiful." he said leaning against the locker next to mine. I smiled. Quil was my best buddy. We were friends with benefits. But we didn't let that affect our friendship. When both of us wanted to, we'd hook up, but we were the best of friends.

"Hey, Quil. What's up?" I said taking my books out of my locker.

"Ah, nothing, thought I'd walk you to class." He said showing me his dimpled face.

"Okay, Lets go." I said. He put his arm around my shoudler and we walked to class. We got weird looks sometimes but we didn't care. Then i felt something against my ear.

"Hey Rach? I was wondering if you wanted get together after school?" he whispered in my ear. I looked up at him and laughed.

"What happened now?" I asked, knowing something had happened.

"Brooklyn Peddleton happened." He said making a face, I laughed even harder. Brooklyn was this girl that was after Quil for god knows how long, and kept trying to get him to ask her out. But he just wouldn't. It was funny watching her getting after Quil.

"Thanks a lot Rach." he said with sarcasm.

"Okay, I'll meet you at your car after the final bell." I said still laughing.

"Okie." he said kissing my cheek as we entered the room. I looked around finding two seats empty, next to one another. We were walking up to them when I saw Paul sitting at the back of the classroom looking at the two of us intensely. Sheesh, what's wrong with him. Class started and I could still feel someone staring at me, knowing it was Paul. I glanced back and saw that he was still looking at us.

I nudged Quil. "Quil?"

"Yeah?" he said.

"Why is Paul staring at us like that?" I asked.

Quil looked back and then at me. "Maybe he thinks you're hot. I mean who doesn't?" he said cheekily.

I hit his shoulder. "Shush." And he smirked. He was right in a way. Guys all over school would try and ask me out, but I told off all of them. When I hooked up too I was drunk, not that aware of it.

Class went on that way and soon it was the end of the day. The final bell rang and I went out into the parking lot walking towards Quil's car. That's wehn a huge body stopped me. I looked up, and there he was, Paul.

"Excuse me." I said trying to pass him.

"Whats your name?" he asked, blocking me again. I got irrittated. You'd think he'd atleast know my name. Time to be a bitch.

"None of your business." I said glaring at him.

"That's your name?" he asked smirking.

"Yes." I said and walked past him to Quil's car.

Quil was waiting there. "Hey." he said as I got into the car.

"Hey." I said looking out.

"What was that all about?" He asked.

"Nothing, he's just a jerk." I said ending the discussion.

"So, where do you want to go? Your place or mine?" I asked smiling at him.

"Mine, its easier and I'll drop you home afterwards." He said smirking.

"Okie." I said and he started driving towards La Push.

* * *

We reached his house. A small blue cottage on a quiet street amongst others. His parents didn't live with him. He and this other friend of his Embry lived together. Embry was sweet. He'd hang out with us sometimes. But also with that gang. The Paul gang. I scowled at the thought of him. I needed to get laid.

We got out of the car and went upto the door, me going in first, as Quil had given me a key to let myself in whenever I wanted. Quil came in after me and as soon as I heard the door shut, I turned around and pushed him against it, and kissed him.

"Wow, what happened to you?" he asked pulling away.

"Tell you later." I said.

"Okay." He said and started kissing me again. I hiked my legs on his waist and wrapped my arms around his neck. He held onto me and started walking towards his bedroom. Soon we were on his bed, with him on top of me. He slid his hands under my shirt, and started moving them up and down. I whimpered.

He kept teasing me. Pulling my shirt up a litte and then pulling it back down. "Just take the damn thing off." I said frustrated. I needed this badly.

He obeyed. Taking my shirt off. He then kissed my neck and chest. Then slowly slid his hands down my sides and his lips in my cleavage. He kissed me right on my nipples, through my bra. He licked one of them massaging the other. My panty was probably soaking. He then went to the other one, licking it and sucking it through the thin material of my bra. I moaned, my back arching. He started kissing down my stomach, reaching the hem of my jeans. He slowly unbuttoned it and slid them off. I hurriedly kicked them off. I was now only in my bra and panty. He then continued kissing my stomach, his hands still massaging my breasts, stroking the nipples. His lips started moving down to my thighs, and then my inner thighs, near my wet core. He kissed my inner thighs and moved up and kissed me right on my core, through my underwear. That felt so good.

"Oh god." I said as my back arched in pleasure.

"Someone's a little wet." He said fingering me in my sensitive place. That was a bit of an understatement.

I glared at him. Here I was in my bra and panty and he still had all his clothes on. I rolled over, so that he was below me,and straddled him. I could feel a massive bulge through his shorts.

"My turn." I said smirking and kissing his lips. I slowly took his shirt off. Man the boy was hot. He had six packs for crying out loud. I slowly kissed down his chest and stomach, then going back up, I grazed his nipple with my teeth. He moaned. I then kissed down his stomach and came to his shorts. Untying them and sliding them off. I placed my wet panty clad core on his erection, that was still covered by his underwear, and started rolling my self round on it. Creating such an amazing friction. He became even harder. I heard him moaning. He placed his hands on my hips and his hips started bucking, thrusting into my very wet core, and moving me around. I could feel myself coming.

"Quil, I'm coming." I said, telling him.

He grunted, and kept thrusting his hips. He moved me over his hardened dick and I knew I was gone. My eyes rolled into the back of my head, and I threw my head back, Coming really hard, moaning with pleasure. Quil came just after me, grunting, and still moving me around, His now very hard, erected dick. I got up and took my bra and panty off. I looked at his face. He was looking at me. I thought I'd give him a little treat. I slowly slid off his underwear, stroking his dick in the process. He had a really big dick. That's what made the sex so amazing. It was as straight as a stick. I took it in my hand, stroking my fingers up and down its length. I squeezed it a little here and there, rubbing my hands over it. Then I took him into my mouth. I could fit almost the whole of him in. I licked the tip, grazing it with my teeth. "Oh god." He said arching his back. I slid my mouth up and down his dick licking him here and there and applying pressure. I tickled his sensitive area with my hands. I kept bobbing my head on his dick and I knew he was gonna come. I felt him pulsating and coming. He came in my mouth and I sucked every last bit of it like a lollipop, sucking him dry. Then I looked at him.

Next thing I know I was below him and his face was near my core. He kissed my wet core, licking it. He thrust his tongue deep into my folds and I moaned. He moved his tongue around creating the most amazing sensation. He pulled and thrust two of his fingers in. He kept puling them out and pushing in. He slid a third finger in, and I arched my back at the pleasure. He pumped me with his fingers, and started bucking my hips to meet it. I clenched around his fingers so tight and came, moaning his name. Suddenly his fingers were gone and before I knew it he had put on a condom and was inside me, Pulling out and thrusting back in with so much force. I wrapped my legs around him, so that he could go deeper. He kept thrusting in, hitting my pleasure spot every single time. I arched and thrust my breasts into his chest. He started kissing me, and kept thrusting. I clenched around his dick so so tightly, like I would never let go and yelled out his name, throwing my head back. Unable to take it, he pulsated inside me, yelling my name, and then collapsed on top of me, both of us panting. Careful not to hurt me. He disposed of the condom, and lay there. I rested my head on his chest.

"That was beyond amazing. I needed that. Thank you." I said kissing him one more time.

"Oh yeah. That was the best sex we have ever had. And thank you too." He said kissing my head.

"Anytime buddy. If its that good. Then anytime." I said smiling.

He laughed. "Yeah, definitely." Quil was my best bud. I could never have feelings for him. Sure he was hot, and the sex was amazing. But I just couldn't think of dating him. Being friends with benefits was more than good. I liked it that way, I'm pretty sure he did too.

"I have to go." I said getting up and looking for my clothes. They were scattered all across the room. We had really flung them around. I found everything except my Panty.

"Looking for this?" Quil said holding my panty and smirking. He was already fully dressed.

"Give me that." I said trying to get it.

"Can I keep it?" He asked pouting.

"No!" I said taking it from him and wearing it. I got dressed and we went out to the car.

We sat inside and Quil started driving me home. It was just a ten minute walk from his house. So it hardly took any time to reach it. He stopped up front.

"Bye, I'll see you in the morning." I said kissing him on the cheek.

"Yep, be here at 8." he said, as I got out of the car. I looked back and waved. He waved back and drove away.

I opened the door and walked in. "Mom! I'm home." I said walking up the stairs.

"Okay honey!" Mom said from the kitchen.

I went upto my room and threw my bag down and lay on my bed. I closed my eyes, thinking about Paul. What was up with him. Sure, I was flirting and all, but still, asking me my name? Maybe I should just stop flirting. Yep, That would be best.

Let's see then, what tomorrow brings.

* * *

**Hello. Okay, so as I said. This story has a bit of lemons. So if you're against them. Please do not read. Others please review :)**


End file.
